


Poisoned

by awayIwillfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Thanos tortures Loki and leaves him to die, F/M, Kindred Spirits, Mild Angst, Slow Burn, brief torture scene (may not go into detail), loki is an asshole, reader is a third-world immigrant, reader is not interested in Loki for a LONG while, reincarnated love, swearing is definitely in author's notes, swearing might be in story, this was written before Infinity War and Thor:Ragnarok and thus takes a different direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayIwillfly/pseuds/awayIwillfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an immigrant from a third-world country, your father had you smuggled to America to ensure your safety, and you resided in a tiny town in New Mexico to keep on the down low. Seven years went by without incident, and you had by this time adapted to living in a first-world country. Then an alien is trapped and injured near your house, and you try to aide them in any way you can, not knowing that you had once been a very important person, but the alien in question happens to know almost immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: You

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOK So this story is kinda latina-centric but I also wrote it so it was still open to readers of other ethnicity so please read.

_"Papi, please," you begged as your father pulled away from you. "I just want to stay with you and mam-"_

_"Out of the question," your father said sternly, he placed his hands on your shoulders. "It's dangerous for you to stay, your mother and I have each other, but you are still a child. I'd rather take my chances with you on that boat than here."_

_"But what if I never see you again?" your lip quivered as you said this, knowing what he was about to say. Your father didn't beat around the bush, especially in situations like these._

_"You won't," he said, his voice significantly quieter. "But you'll be safe, and that's all I care about." he hugged you once more, before letting you go for the last time. He gently pushed you in the direction of the boat. "Go now, my hermosa flor." You nodded, tears streaming down your face as you walked away from him and boarded the ship. You quickly ran to the back, the crewmen politely taking no notice of you. Your father still stood where you left him. You heard an engine roar and the ship began to set sail. You almost missed it. You cried as you waved goodbye to your father, who only watched with tears streaming down his cheeks. You continued to wave until the fog and and the night had completely disclosed him from your view._  
  
-

_Seven Years Later_

You sighed aloud as you scrubbed the tables of the diner you had worked at for the past seven years. When you arrived in America, you didn't know what to do, so you hitchhiked as far as anyone was willing to take you, which was as far as Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. You liked it there, it was a small place, and there was little risk of detection, since you were an illegal immigrant. You had close friends, but unfortunately no one who you trusted. 

"Hey, Y/N," your friend Malia called from the door kitchen. "Your shift's been over for the past five minutes, I can take it from here." You smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks, Mal." 

Malia was only two years older than you, and she came to Puente Antiguo to escape an abusive boyfriend. Though she's respected your wish to not share about your past, she assumed you were coming from a similar situation. You never corrected her. You hung up your apron and started for the door. 

"Oh, and Y/N," Malia said. "Alex is inviting people over to his place at five today-it's not a party!" she said at your apprehensive look. "Just a small gathering of friends, nothing to be afraid of. I was wondering if you could come?" 

You thought for a moment. You'd gone out with a group of people a few times before, and they were all relaxed and to your liking, but it still stressed you out to think of going out. On the other hand, you haven't gone out in a few weeks and could use some easing up. "Alright, I'll come," you said with a shy smile. 

"Great," Malia clapped her hands together in triumph. "Remember, Alex's place at five! Don't stand us up!" 

"I wouldn't dream of it," you said before walking out the door. 

\- 

Your house was a good thirty miles away from the cluster of buildings of the town, but you liked not being too close to where a giant metal robot-thing had come down to wreak havoc a few years back anyway. It was a small home, but of course small homes were perfect for a single person. You had put on a Rolling Stones t-shirt (you had never heard a song by the band, but you liked the design) and a pair of blue jeans with torn holes at the thighs and knees, and converse shoes that Malia had given you as a Christmas present. You had the TV on and the news reporter was talking about the end of the Civil War of the superheroes in your world. You weren't a fan of the super celebrities, but the war stressed you out, and had made you afraid the war would be brought near you. You only kept the TV in the first place to find out what was going on in your home country, but the news never talked about it, or any third-world country for that matter. Now you only kept it to know who to pray for and what to prepare for. 

You got in the jeep that you had bought off of some some intern who decided that it was no longer to her liking, and drove to Alex's house. Alex wasn't a close friend, but he was nice to you and willing to help you when you needed it. You smiled, thinking of all of the friends you'd probably see at his house, and had a clear mind for the rest of the ride. 

_-_

The giant threw the man to the ground, and kicked him into a ditch fifteen yards away. "You may be wondering if I'm going to kill you," he grinned. "And that was my original plan, but in light of recent events, I found this would be more fitting." 

The man was suddenly ensnared by tree roots, and as he glanced at his bondage, he felt a familiar liquid drip on him and he screamed in agony. 

"This is the venom your people used against you, if I am correct," Thanos said, before beginning to leave the man. "And now you are to feel it's wrath again. Only this time, there will be no wife to come and protect you." He chuckled before taking leave, leaving the man to the venom and the ghosts of his past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Google translate for spanish-speaking parts, and I know it's laughably inaccurate, so if anyone has the correct translations please let me know. Also, you may be wondering "since when was Thanos able to summon nature to torture people?" and my answer is: Never, fuck you. (JK about that last part, but yeah) I hoped you liked this first chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Long Night...Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving home, Y/N ends up meeting some new acquaintances...

The man would scream in agony, and passing out from the pain for only a few moments before the poison woke him up and he was screaming again. A wolf two times the size of a man appeared, bounding toward the man with evident urgency. The wolf nudged at the man and whimpered, because it could not move the man without getting poison on itself. The man struggled to reach out to touch the canine’s head, but he only got his hand further ensnared by the roots. He grunted, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Go for help,” he panted. The wolf bowed its head, and ran away, in search of anyone who could help.

-

"No," you protested. "There's no damn way." Your friend Caitlin grinned a cheshire-cat grin at you after telling you about another one of her adventures she'd been on.

"Better believe it, sister," she said. "I hung ten until the wave crashed."

"With no previous surfing experience."

"I thought we already went over my knack for beating the odds," Caitlin said, pointing to her own head.

Caitlin didn't talk a lot about her cancer. All she would say was that she got sick, she lost her hair, and then she got better. She strived to live life without wasting another moment, and when her hair started growing back, she decided she liked it the other way, and shaved it to a buzz cut. She's sort of the group bad ass.

"Well, it's good to have you back, white sheep," Alex said before chugging his Bud Lite. Caitlin was called the white sheep because she was the only person in the group to have parents who weren't disappointed in her. Alex's parents threw him out because he kept insisting that "Natalie" wasn't his name anymore (which it wasn't, so there), Malia's parents are tense with her because they weren't understanding or supportive of her when she suffered through clinical depression, Gabe's parents like to bring up his choice in not attending college at holiday dinners, and they assumed you meant your parents threw you out when you told them that you were sent away. You were fine with not telling them the whole truth.

"Oh, shut up, asshole," Caitlin laughed. "It's a wonder I keep coming back to this podunk hellhole."

"Because you're hoping some Asgardian hunk might come to sweep you off of your feet," Gabe said, sprawled out on the floor behind the couch in which you were sitting.

"Please," Caitlin scoffed. "Both of the two alien assholes we got here made a huge mess of things, like I'd want to date one of their friends."

"Wow, Caitlin, that sounds quite xenophobic coming from the group's most passionate S.J.W.," Malia took the seat to your right holding a red cup in hand. "Not everything is an episode of Doctor Who, you know. The Thor guy's cool."

"Cool?" Gabe raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Malia. "Or just good-looking?"

"Don't be a shit, Gabe," Caitlin turned toward him with a glare, her eyes fierce. It was true that Caitlin was the group Social Justice Warrior, and she was right about most of her beliefs, but when she felt stressed, she'd suddenly be very butthurt about certain topics. "She doesn't have to be into the guy to think he's cool! Do you not take women seriously enough to believe they aren't sexually attracted to every guy they're okay with?"

Gabe fell silent, because he didn't want to piss anyone else off. He was the only group member who wasn't a minority. although he believed in equality, he wasn't as informed on social justice matters as the rest of you, so he normally kept quiet, "stayed in his lane", if you will.

The room was quiet for a few moments, Malia blinked her eyes with a sort of "none of my business expression" and spoke up. "Well," she said, getting up. "I'm gonna head out. I have first shift tomorrow, so I need to wake early."

"I should go too," you said. "Eleven PM is usually too late for me, but two o' clock is just pushing my limits."

Alex groaned. "See you around, squares."

Gabe looked up at you. "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow?"

"Yes, babe," Malia said in mocking exasperate voice. "We just wanted a night for the two of us." She wrapped her arm around your shoulder. "Who would've thought our boyfriend would be so clingy?"

"Haha, you wish," Gabe said, as he was usually bad at comebacks.

“Maybe we do, darling,” you said while walking with Malia out the door. The two of you laughed as you walked out to your car, Malia following behind to say goodbye.

“See how fun it is to actually go out once in awhile?” Malia asked.

“It is a treat to watch Caitlin shut Gage down,” you agreed, unlocking your car. “Might even be worth feeling as if I was dead all of next...this morning.”

“That’s young adulthood, darling,” Malia smiled. “In two years, we’ll be sleeping at eight o'clock at night.”

“See you around, Malia,” you bid each other farewell and you drove off.

-

You were in one of the dazes when you arrived home, the kind where you were still whatever it was you needed to efficiently, but you weren’t thinking about what you were doing. “Starman” by David Bowie was playing when you drove up, you fished around your purse for your keys, which always managed to get lost in there. You mumbled many curses under your breath in the time it took you to finally find them. Already too exasperated to stay awake any longer, you slammed the car door shut behind you after getting out. Before you could take another step toward your house, you were tackled to the ground by a giant, whimpering wolf.

You were too stunned to respond to the frantic whimpering. The wolf backed off of you, and waited rather impatiently for you to get on your feet.

“Wha-you…” you stammered, pointing a finger at the creature accusingly. The wolf cocked its head to the side, staring at you quizzically. It stepped toward you, and you nearly fell over backing away. The wolf started whimpering again, and it leaned its head into the ground, crying. Despite your terror, you always had a soft spot for animals, even if they were particularly feral. It seemed harmless, but you weren’t any expert on approaching wild animals. Then again, the wolf was ginormous, more than any normal wolf could possibly be, so the rules were a bit bendy.

You slowly approached the creature, you hand outstretched toward it, your palm facing upward, so that it wouldn’t seem you meant any harm. You pet the wolf on the head, and it stood upright again. It bounded around you, cocking its head in the same direction.

“D-do you...want me to go with you?” the wolf nodded its head at you. It gestured its head at its back, beckoning for you to climb on.

“Um, no thank you,” you opened the door to your jeep, too anxious to ride on the back of a giant wolf. “I’ll..follow you, okay?” The wolf looked exasperated but was still ready to take off when you put the key in ignition. You followed for about ten minutes in the opposite direction of Puente Antiguo, before the wolf stopped, and you forced to run after it from the road.

“Slow...slow down!” You panted, to which the wolf responded to with a brisk walk. As you walked on, you heard moans of pain, and you sped up, now growing more aware of what might be going on. 

Finally, a silhouette of a man lying on his back entered your view. Alarmed, you ran over, and were shocked at what you found. In the pale moonlight, you saw a raven haired man trapped in place by twisting, snarling tree roots, one forming a snake-head shaped branch over his body dripping a strange liquid onto him, causing him to writhe in pain. Any color he had was completely drained from his face, and his eyes were darkly lidded, it was like he hadn’t slept in several years. He was shirtless, and you saw his gut constrict every time the liquid would drop on him.

“Querido dios,” you exclaimed. “Pobre hombre.”

You quickly bent to your knees next to him. He didn’t seem to notice you, but then again, he had his reasons to be preoccupied. You grasped at the tree roots, and made the mistake of bending over him, and the liquid dripped on you. You fell backward, it had been like being thrown into a bonfire, and this man had been washed over with this feeling for who knows how long. Pushing your own pain aside, you tried at the roots on his right arm again. You managed to break his arm free and you leant closer to him.

“Your arm is free,” you whispered. “I know it’ll be hard, and if you can’t do it, that’s fine, but if you try at any of the surround roots, you could get out of this faster.” He made for the branches that wrapped around his waist. The most you’d expected was him weakening the branches for you after you had freed his other arm, but he broken himself completely free. He propped himself up and broke the poisoned branch off and threw it to the side. He freed one leg while you did the other.

You put your hand on his shoulder as he struggled to get up. “Sir, I think you should be brought to a hospital.” He pushed you away, hobbling toward the wolf. “No,” he said. “No hospital.” You followed after him.

“The poison still hurts where it dropped on me,” you said. “You had to have been here for hours. I have a first aid kit at home, at least let me look at you-” he turned to say something to you, but ended up staring at you open-mouthed when he laid eyes on you. You were slightly unnerved by it, and the wolf was suddenly whimpering again nearby. You held his gaze for another moment, before averting your eyes to his chin.

“Sir,” you said. “You’re injured, at least let me have a look at you.” The man blinked, and for a moment looked as if he were disappointed.

“Fine,” he said. He walked over to the wolf climbed atop its back, and pet its head gently. The wolf made something of a purring noise. “Climb on, he will go wherever you tell him to.”

No way in hell, you thought in amazement. You shook your head. “I left my car on the road, I can’t leave it here.” The man looked slightly annoyed, but was quick to comply.

“Alright,” he said. “You will go home in your...car, and Fenrir and I will follow behind you.” He shouldered past you quite dismissively, and you stared after him.

“Ar-are you sure you can ride?” you asked him, choosing not to ask about the wolf. He waved you off, not wanting to admit that he was in any need of help.

“Oh-kaaay.” you said under your breath, a little annoyed. If he was so confident in his riding abilities, then maybe he really didn’t need medical attention. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you ran from the crater to your car. While driving to your home, you finally felt tired from being up so late. Thank God I don’t have work today.

When you had finally pulled into your driveway, it seemed the wolf-Fenrir- had already taken liberties with going ahead of you, having already been to your house earlier that morning. The man sat on your porch steps, and limped behind you as you took him inside. You instructed him to lay on the kitchen island. He begrudgingly laid down, and you could tell he was bitter about being here.

You quietly laid out your first aid supplies as you examined his injuries. It wasn’t as ugly as you’d expected, just a few small, open cuts that needed to be bandaged up. That was the most you could do, anyway, work on his exterior injuries. Who knows what was happening on the inside, given what he’d just gone through.

As you cleaned out his cuts, he stared at you, making you uncomfortable, but you tried to lighten the mood with some conversation. “So,” you said, getting out the bandaging. “What’s your name?”

You turned around to grab a washcloth to wash his blood off later, you could feel his gaze burning into your back, he didn’t answer for a moment, almost like he was waiting for something.

“Loki.”

You quietly gasped in recognition, but then any memory you had associated with that name disappeared, and you were left wondering why you’d been so startled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Loki,” you smiled kindly, which felt strangely unnatural. What had you just forgotten. “My name is Y/N.” You looked at him, and he seemed suddenly very disappointed. Something is very wrong here, you thought, but, without any effort on your part, the thought was pushed out if your head, and you were back to smiling at him and trying to be cordial.

He was silent, so you continued talking. “You were pretty beat up back there,” you noted. “Any reason why you were...in there?” His eyes glanced at you, but then back at your hands as they applied the last of the bandaging.

“I failed to pay back a debt,” he said.

“That’s pretty serious,” you said. “We don’t have much of a gang problem here, ourselves. At least no one who takes their work so serious as to do something like this.” You started using the washcloth to clean the dry blood that was mostly on his face.

“Things didn’t go the way I had planned,” he explained vaguely. “They offered me a chance to make things right, to get back what I’d lost, and I ended up losing more.” He glanced at you again, with a sad look on his face. You looked back and cleaned the last of the blood up.

“Wait here,” you said. “I’ll go get you a t-shirt.” A confused look crossed his face, but he let you go.

You had a weird, sickly feeling in your stomach. You could feel like something was horribly wrong, but nothing could have prepared you for what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Y/N was speaking when she saw Loki is supposed to say "Oh my God." and "You poor man."
> 
> Also, I didn't italicize in certain areas of the text where I should because I find it annoying on here.
> 
> Anywho...hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is confused about all of these premonitions she's having, and Loki is struggling to understand who she is.

You came out of your room with a green, unisex Life is Good shirt.

“Is there anyone you could call that-” you started. He got up as you handed him the shirt, and seethed in pain. You immediately held him up by his arm, helping to sit on the couch in the adjoining living room.

“You’re sure you don’t need a hospital?” your eyebrows knitted together in concern. He shook his head while gripping his side.

“All the internal pains will heal in time,” Loki said. “I’ve been through this before.”

“Jesucristo!” you exclaimed. “That’s horrible! Who did you piss off?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “I expect no one will be coming back for me now.” He attempted to stand up again, grimacing in pain. You took him by the shoulders and sat him back down, earning yourself a dirty look from him.

“You can’t go out like this,” you said. “Isn’t there anyone you know who can come get you?”

He was silent for a moment. “There is no one,” he said, somewhat bitterly.

“Okay,” you said, a little stressed out from what you were about to do. “Fine, no hospital, but I’m not going to let you limp out of here like this. You say the pains will heal in time? Fine, pass that time here. How long does this process take?”

“Why do care so much?” he said venomously. “I’m sure you don’t have any time to take on a burden like this.” Your look at him bordered on calm and indifferent.

“How long will it take you to heal?” you repeated. His expression softened into a resigned look, he glanced away, before returning his gaze to your eyes.

“Last time it took weeks,” he said. “But this time I was trapped for a shorter time before I got out, so I can only assume it’s shorter.”

You inhaled deeply, and exhaled as you stood up. “Well, however long it takes, you’re staying here until you’re better, or until you can figure out a place to go,” you said, walking to your room. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

-

A woman’s face was covered by her y/h/c hair as she wept in her room. She held a letter in her hand relaying to her the events of her husband escaping from his cell in Asgard and dying in Svartalfheim. The letter contained condolences and assurances that he had died an honorable death, failing to soften the blow of his death.

The letter urged the woman to return to Asgard to mourn with her father-in-law. First Frigga, and now… , she thought to herself. A small part of her told her that he wasn’t truly dead. After all, he had died before, but she knew better than to get her hopes up.

The woman took a deep breath, and stood up to pack for her return to Asgard.

-

You woke up at five in the morning to the sound of knocking at the door, you heard rustling in the living room. You put a robe on over your tank top and pajama pants so that you’d feel less exposed, and walked out of your room to see Loki frantically limping toward you.

“Whoever they are, I’m not here,” he instructed. You walked to the door as he hobbled in search of somewhere to hide.

You turned on the light above the door and opened it to see a man in a suit wearing a badge you couldn’t make out with your tired eyes. Whatever shady reasons Loki had for not wanting you to mention him, you were already prepared to lie about who you were to this guy. This guy was probably from somewhere in the government, and you weren’t living in America legally.

“Ms.Y/L/N?” the man asked. “I’m Phil Coulson, I work with SHIELD.”

Shit, you thought. “Would you mind if I came in?”

Is this guy serious, it’s five in the morning and my hair is probably a freaking rat’s nest! You thought as you opened the door to let him in. “Of course, come in.”

Coulson walked in, and although you couldn’t see his eyes through his shades, you could tell he was looking around for something. He took a seat on the couch where Loki had been sleeping only a few hours before.

“Do you want me to get you something?” you asked. “Coffee, tea, anything?”

“No, thank you,” he said. “I’m just here to ask you a few questions.”

I’m screwed, you thought bitterly. “Of course,” you said again, though your voice was a bit shaky when you spoke.

“You know the crater a few miles off from here?” he asked you.

“Oh yeah,” you said, still trying to seem ignorant. “The one where Thor came from? It’s been quite the tourist attraction for some time.”

“We got some reports about strange activity going on down there,” he leaned forward, his hands folded together upon his knees. “We wondered if you noticed any sort of disturbances.”

Or if I had something to do with it? You thought. “No,” you said, a confused look on your face. “Is it anything serious?” You heard something thud down the hallway, Coulson turned toward the noise. You panicked. “Angel!” You screeched. “Bad cat!” You turned to face Coulson again. “Sorry, she gets really weird early in the morning.”

“No problem,” Coulson said, suddenly seeming a bit uncomfortable.

“So, about the crater,” you said. “What do you think it is, another alien?”

“We’re sure it’s nothing serious,” Coulson said. “We’re just doing our rounds.”

Right.

“That’s good to know, at least,” you said, your arms crossed. “But if there’s no emergency…”

“Of course,” said Coulson, getting up. “Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Y/L/N.”

“No problem,” you said, seeing him to the door. He stepped through as you opened it. “Well...have a good one.”

“You too,” he said, though he stopped you before you could shut the door. “And let us know if you see anything.”

“Will do,” you said, patience growing thin. “Goodnight.”

You shut the door and sighed. You turned around and slumped against the door. You listened to his footsteps fade away, once they were gone you shouted into the house. “Angel,” you called. “It’s safe to come out now.” Loki walked out of the bathroom, visibly disconcerted. “Don’t suppose that didn’t have anything to do with you?” you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I did in fact, know him,” he said, a tired looking crossing his face. “But he wasn’t here for me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because as far as he knows, I’m a dead man,” you were silent for a moment, before you laughed, mostly out of tiredness.

“Well, then,” you smiled, getting up. “You sure know how to get around, don’t suppose you’re dangerous for me to be around?” You walked past him in a drunken stupor, suddenly not caring if he was or not. “Don’t answer that. Goodnight, Loki.” Loki didn’t move from his spot for a long while after you had already entered into a dreamless sleep. His mind was too full, and although he knew you weren’t who he had thought you were, he still thought there was a way of seeing her again through you.

-

You woke up feeling more peaceful than earlier that night. You brushed your hair and teeth thoroughly and grabbed a change of clothes for Loki, and put it on the coffee table for when he woke up. You went into the kitchen and prepared fried eggs, humming and listening to the Beatles on your phone.

When you were done frying the eggs, you put two on a plate for yourself and two on a plate for Loki. You were just starting on your breakfast of toast and eggs when Loki limped in.

“Morning,” you greeted. You nodded at the plate across from you while taking a sip of your coffee. “I made breakfast.” He silently took the seat across from you and started eating his eggs. You sipped more of your coffee while scrolling through Tumblr on your phone.

“So,” you said, as if trying to make smalltalk. “Now that I’m more awake to notice when something’s up, I’d like to talk about our strange visitor last night.” He didn’t say anything, but he stopped moving, and he looked up at you. “I don’t know what all you heard of our conversation,” you said. “But he had told me that there were some strange happenings going down at a crater miles off from here, and isn’t that- and correct me if it’s just my memory being funny- isn’t that the same crater I found you in last night.” He sighed and set his fork down. “Also the same crater that we’ve been receiving Asgardian folk from, that I know for sure.”

“What are you trying to say?” Loki asked you, knowing exactly what you were trying to say.

“Are you Asgardian?” you asked him. He looked back at his plate, and dug into his eggs again. “Well?”

“No,” he said, which of course was half-lying. “I am not.”

“But you’re an alien, aren’t you?” you pressed on. He looked at you in preparation to tell another lie, but found he couldn’t”

“I am,” he said. “I am born of the realm Jotunheim, but I was raised in Asgard.” So Asgardian, you thought irritably.

“Are you here to kill us?” you asked sarcastically.

“No.”

“Am I endangered having you here anyway?”

“Most likely.”

“Figures,” you sighed. You picked up your empty plate and put in the dishwasher. “But if you’re not a murderer, then I don’t have any reason to kick you out in your state...what state are in at this point anyway?”

“Under these circumstances,” he said. “I’m a lot better than I would have been the last time this happened. Once I gather enough strength to heal myself, I should be gone in a few days.”

“Hold up,” you leaned against the counter and held up a hand to silence him. “Heal yourself? You have powers?”

“Well, yes,” he seemed confused by your amazement.

You whistled, and gave him a playful smirk. “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” You grabbed your light green jacket off of a chair. “I have to meet with some friends,” you said as you put your jacket on. “I trust you’re not going to destroy my house, just don’t answer the door for anyone and things should be fine.”

“You have my word,” he said without looking at you. You hit the side of the door while you walked out, your own way of saying goodbye. You knew you weren’t reacting as you should in this situation, but something about it felt so familiar that you didn’t feel unsafe.

You walked out to your jeep, and while you looked for your keys in your purse, you reached to rub your eyes, and when you opened them, you found you weren’t in front of your house anymore.

Around you were different colored nebulas, curling around you like thin blankets, asteroids shooting past in the distance. The stars twinkled from afar, and your eyes hurt a little. You were to astounded to speak.

My child, a disembodied voice called out to you. You’ve come home.

You blinked your eyes, and you were back in front of your house. What...you thought. You glanced around you, but you were alone. You looked up at the sun, remembering the lesser stars you’d just basked in.

-

As per usual in Puente Antiguo, it was a slow day the restaurant. Malia spent her whole shift whispering with Caitlin and you too worn out to partake in their conversation. This was, after all, your first time harboring an alien in your home.

You didn’t actually have work that day, but normally you had nothing better to do on your days off, so you just hung out with Malia at the restaurant, and she did the same on her days off.

"Hey, Y/N!" Malia called you over. "Perhaps you would care to tell us more about your mystery visitor?"

"Not a chance," you said. "He's here to...work out some personal stuff. I owe it to him to keep it private." Lie. If anyone owed anything, he certainly owed you for everything that transpired since you met him.

"Do we at least get to meet the guy?" Caitlin asked. No, no, no, you thought.

"He'd rather just be alone while he's here," you lied. "He's hardly talking to me, can you imagine? It's not like he has any friends beside my charming self!"

Caitlin giggled, and Malia just smirked at you. "Is he hot?" She asked as Gabe walked in through the door, making the bell ring.

"Hotter than Gabe," you smirked at him. "Not that that's a very high standard."

"Ha, ha, ha," Gabe rolled his eyes at you, and turned to look at his roommate. "And Caitlin, if you could stop leaving your clothes around the living room every time you and M-"

"Y/N has a new roommate!" Malia cut in with surprising urgency. A look of terror and embarrassment crossed Gabe's face as he looked at you, struggling to regain his composure.

"Really, is she cute?" He asked.

"He," you corrected. "And he's average." Let's be real, that was another lie.

"A guy, you say? That's actually better," Gabe said. "We could use another guy in this group."

"You're probably not going to meet him," you said. "He's only here for a few days, and he's not in place for meeting new people, or broing out."

"Well, that's a shame," Gabe stole another glance at Caitlin and Malia, who both gave him a reproachful glare. He looked back at you.

"Do you guys have any plans tonight, maybe we could all hang out again," he offered.

"Can't," Caitlin said. "I have...laundry" You raised your eyebrows at the transparent excuse, but Gabe ignored it.

"So Caitlin and Malia are out," he said, without explaining Malia's absence. "Y/N?"

"Sorry," you said. "I have to stay with my friend to make sure he doesn't have a crisis." Like dropping dead.

"So then it's just us boys," Gabe said in mock disappointment. "Movie selection isn't going to be the same without you guys weighing in."

"I'm sure you'll survive," you said. You spent the rest of Malia's shift laughing and joking with your friends, only ever having to cater to the occasional customer.

-

You walked into your house with a bag full of movie rentals. You had decided it was high time you looked into the movies Caitlin was always dogging at you to see. Among the bunch were cult classics of Caitlin's childhood like Labyrinth, and then the more adult cult classics (though still of Caitlin's childhood) like the Rocky Horror Picture show.

“I’m back,” you called. Loki was on the couch boredly reading one of the books you had on your shelf. “You probably weren’t taught how to work a TV back on Asgard, but…” you dumped the movies in front of him. “I figured I’d give you something to do while you are cooped up in here.”

“How thoughtful,” Loki remarked, a little bit jaded from the horrible reading experience he’d had to endure to prevent himself from going insane.

“Yeah, well,” you said, going into the kitchen to grab a soda. “That’s me, the ever compassionate Y/N.”

directed Loki closed his book abruptly upon hearing this, he watched you in the kitchen, deep in thought. His eyes were clouded with sadness and longing, you had pulled a trigger on him. He had strong feelings that he toward you, but they weren’t really for you, and he knew that. Yet he couldn’t help his longing, you had to have been the one to find him for a reason.

You were strange, but he rarely met a Midgardian who didn’t seem that way. You were outspoken, and strangely trusting, but you didn’t tolerate any foolishness. Like him, you weren’t from here, but he didn’t exactly know what that meant, he just felt it to be true. He wondered if he should act on his feelings toward you, when you suddenly turned toward him, Sprite in hand.

“Are you feeling any better?” you asked him. He was quiet a moment, being snapped from his thoughts so suddenly, before he replied.

“Immensely,” he said. “Though some of the bandaging is coming undone.” You set the Sprite down and walked over to him.

“Let me see,” you said, standing in front of him and reaching for his shirt. He opened his mouth to protest, but silenced himself, realizing he didn’t mind your help so much as he would of. He couldn’t explain his feelings when you touched him to examine the bandaging around his waist. Could you be who he thought you were?

You zoned out as you fixed his binding. The same vague familiarity you felt around Loki washed over you, leaving you with a warm feeling. Something still felt wrong about this, but you were intrigued by the alien. Whether or not you felt affection for him was another story, but you still felt a need to get close to him.

You began to retract your hand away from him, but he suddenly grabbed it. You looked at each other, both in a silent agreement about what you couldn’t figure out. He moved your hand to the side of his face, which felt cold to touch, but in a refreshing way. A voice in your head screamed at you in warning, you had only known him for a little over twenty-four hours, and you still had a queasy feeling you couldn’t identify.

You couldn’t read your feelings for him, you felt completely normal emotionally, but you could not explain how you were alright with what was happening.

You pulled your hand away, and averted your gaze. “Your bandages should be fine for a while now,” you mumbled. You got up, feeling sickly. “I’m turning in, see you tomorrow.” Loki was silent, and stared ahead as you left the room, an unreadable expression on his face.

You lied on your bed for hours, unable to go to sleep. Why were you so anxious? At first you thought it was a fear of being discovered and deported, but now you felt like Loki was somewhere near the root of your anxiety. What the hell is his problem? Now that you had time with your thoughts, you did not appreciate the gesture, though you probably were going to forget in the morning.

Your previous confusion was gone, though. You did not feel for Loki, however interesting he appeared to be. You turned on your side and fell asleep knowing that you weren’t going to encourage any more of...whatever that was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAAAAH It's bad, I know. But HEY, it's here! Explanation for the weird emotional stuff will be given in due time, so please bear with me.
> 
> Kisses :3


	4. Chapter 4: Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a new friend!(?)

_You were dying. You were bleeding out from your right side. Loki was kneeling above you, shouting urgently, but all you heard was white noise. How did you get here? You struggled to hold on, though you felt no pain. Loki was whispering to you now, desperation in his eyes. You caressed his face as your vision dotted away, you looked away from his face and watched what was happening behind him._

_A humanoid figure made of different colored particles faced you, waiting. You rolled your head down, and you felt Loki start shaking you. The figure looked down at you, and moved towards you, a few particles falling away from it._

_The creature kneeled on you other side, across from a weeping Loki. It took your other hand, you felt its presence, and immediately saw its rather divine purpose. You silently consented to the creature that could not be seen, and it drew the last of your life away._

_The myriad of particles then began its metamorphosis. It grew [y/h/l], [y/h/c] hair, and a [y/s/c] color began to pigment its skin, it took on your striking [y/e/c] eyes, and while it grew your figure., it also began to wear a dark green chiton, with false fold leaves ensnared itself around it waist, with gold chains hanging off of the skirt. The copy grasped your hand tighter, and your only response was losing your grip, and letting go. The newly born human stood up, gazing sadly at your body, and turned its gaze to Loki, remembering its purpose. It dissolved into dust, letting itself be carried to the next chapter of its destiny._

_Loki screamed in agony, blasting at everything near him without even moving. He could still feel some of the poison in his body, but he’d suffer that for the rest of eternity if he could only bring you back. Preoccupied by grief, he took no notice of the heavily armoured purple giant standing several yards away from him, grinning maliciously at his pain. The moment Loki seemed to have relax his shoulder, giving himself clearance to clear his mind of everything that had happened, the giant closed in._

-

You gasped as you sat up in bed, your stomach still squirming. You’ve had your strange dreams, but none of them ever left you with such a deja vu feeling.You looked at your bedroom door, remembering that Loki was sleeping on a couch outside. You sighed, you were never usually so strung up on bad feelings or bad dreams, but at this point you were sure you were on to something.

Not being able to stay in bed, you decided to go for a walk. You knew a walk at this hour wasn’t a good idea, but you suddenly couldn’t stand being in the house anymore, you felt suffocated. You put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, and did your hair in a ratty ponytail. You tiptoed past Loki with ambivalent feelings. You shoved your feet into a pair of already tied tennis shoes from not wanting to bother with retying them in the past, and walked out with your keys in hand.

The night air sent chills down your spine. You nervously brushed some stray hairs out of your face and began walking. You crossed your arms as you walked, your head full of thoughts you couldn’t understand. From meeting Loki, to getting a SHIELD visit, to your dream, you were finally beginning to question the security of this situation. Did it ever occur to you that SHIELD wasn’t looking for Loki just because he was an extraterrestrial? It suddenly seemed so apparent that you things were suspicious from the start, but somehow this notion had been evading, like a veil had been placed over your eyes to every little thing that was off. How could you have been so stupid?

Your mind suddenly wandered to your parents. At first you were only wondering how they were doing, and then your mind went to childhood memories, your father carrying on his shoulders while you squealed in glee, and your mother holding a tired you in one arm and preparing dinner with the other. You smiled sadly, wishing they were with you. Looking back on how you looked as a family, you noticed (though not for the first time) how different you looked from your parents. Although your parents had all of the stories proving that your mother had been pregnant and given birth to you, alongside your parents you always seemed like you were adopted. At times -while you never thought so-, you looked like you weren’t even of this world.

You remembered your dream, and the creature that took on your appearance. What the hell had been going on there? The wind blew some stray hairs into your face, as you swiped them away, you began to stagger, you suddenly felt very exhausted, you leaned into a street lamp, struggling to keep yours open.

_Stay awake, you thought. Stay awake, stay awake...stay…_

You didn’t even remember closing your eyes,

-

You sat up against the trunk of a tree. You could hear running water somewhere near you, and the low hum of a woman. You turned your head and saw a small waterfall, flowing into a pond. A young woman with [Y/H/C] hair, put into a plait, was sitting at the foot of the river, filling a bucket with water. She hummed very sweetly, she seemed to be in her own thoughts, staring ahead as she stood up and turned toward you.

You closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. You heard her kneel down next you, and put a cold, wet towel against your head. Your eyelids twitched, but the rest of you remained still. She nudged at you, but you would not budge. You heard the woman sigh, and you felt the pail of water be poured over your head. You gasped and straightened up.

“What the hell?!” you gasped, shivering.

“I’m sorry,” the women said. “Most people don’t wake up here for hours, I needed to try everything, especially given the urgency.”

“Yeah, well,” you said, grabbing your knees. “Maybe next time, you might consider-” you had turned to look at the woman, and found an exact look-alike staring back at you. “¿Qué carajo?!”

“Please don’t panic,” your doppelganger held up her hands as she tried to calm you down.

“Where the hell am I?” you exclaimed, looking all around you.

The woman looked around, a distant look clouding her eyes, for a moment all that could be heard was your shivering and leaves rustling. “Somewhere in between.”

“What?” the woman snapped out of her stupor, and pulled something from out from under her pink dress.

“Hela is coming for you,” she said. “And you’re considerably vulnerable considering you fell asleep the streets.” She shot you disapproving look as she pulled out what she was looking for, concealed in her hands from your vision.

“Who are you?” you asked. A sad look crossed the woman’s face, and she looked far away again.

“I’ll leave Loki to explain that to you,” she said.

“Of course he has something to with this,” you groaned. “I don’t know what I was doing, taking in a complete stranger under those sketchy circumstances.

“Well, the choice wasn’t entirely yours,” the woman said a little bitterly. Before you ask her what she meant, she started talking again. “You must be going now, and please remember that you’re much more than you feel like in this.” And, with that, she threw a puff of some purple powder into your face, and you were on the side of the empty road again.

At first you felt panicked, having slept in the street, but then you remembered the woman’s warning. Hela is coming. Hopefully this Hela wasn’t the one who had poisoned Loki.

You started home, running as fast your legs could carry you. You didn’t know how far you were from home, but it remarkably didn’t take very long for your house to enter your line of vision. You slowed your pace, feeling slightly more secure. You didn’t anticipate Fenrir to run at you and nearly tackle you.

Fortunately, Fenrir came to a cartoonish stop, and start whimpering at you and nudging you toward the house.

“Hey, hey, hey, Fen...reer,” you struggled with his name. “What is it...boy? What’s wrong?” If Fenrir took any exception to being called “boy”, he was too preoccupied with his fright to show it. “Fenrir, boy, what’s wrong, buddy?”

“I’m afraid he’s come to warn you about me,” said a voice, and you turned to come face-to-face with Hela herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS BAD LOL
> 
> ¿Qué carajo?! : What the fuck?!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Update: So I accidentally wrote in some of the eighth chapter at the end. I took it out, but I thought I'd let everyone know in case anyone else was confused. And now you all know that I am not a proofreader! (I always figure I'd come back to it later and then I don't)


	5. Chapter 5: Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is close to knowing everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beeheeheeheehee! >:D

Silence fell. Hela was African, she had ebony skin, and dark brown curls falling down to her waist. She wore a black dress, the skirt dragged on the ground, and the top was comprised of the crossing sleeves that separated on her back. She held a wooden scepter in her hand, and she seemed ethereal. She was devastatingly beautiful, dangerously so.

“You avoid my gaze,” she noted, her voice was low and commanding. “Look me in the eyes, mortal, do not be afraid of me.” Afraid of her, you obeyed, and immediately regretted ever laying your eyes on this girl.

In her pale, gray eyes, you were shown the most horrible sights. A story unfolded, telling of betrayal, loss, unrequited love, and injustice. You saw abuse, yearning, and failure. In her eyes, you saw a story of Death.

You crumpled to the ground, tears suddenly streaming down your face. You never wanted to look into those eyes again. Hela’s expression remained emotionless.

“Qui...Quien eres tu?” you gasped out, expecting an answer more than her name. You didn’t expect her to understand your native language, and never knew if she actually did or not. She had remained stone-faced throughout this entire encounter, she didn’t care whether her eyes had affected you or not. She did not rejoice in your pain, nor did she pity you. It wasn’t like a cat playing with a mouse before it devoured the defenseless creature, it was something less deadly, but more terrifying.

“I do not mean to fight,” Hela said, her cold eyes looking distastefully at your state.. “You’ve been put in the dark about something far deeper than your existence.” She stepped toward you, and you flinched, but did nothing to stop her. “I can tell your soul is destined for greatness,” she observed. “Whether you achieve it or not is of little concern to me, because you will be worth the same to me in the future. I cannot allow your death or imprisonment at this stage.”

You didn’t understand any of what she said, but it sounded like the observations of Death, or any other legendary character in the position of Judgement. She knelt in front of you and extended your hand. You looked at her incredulously, though careful not look her in the eyes.

“I promise you you won’t suffer the same experience I’d just put you through,” Hela said, with softer eyes. “This story has to do with you.”

You stopped shivering, and looked at her hand. A white mist encircled her hand, giving off a mystifying aura. Could she have the answers to what’s been happening these past couple of days? While one part of you wouldn’t trust this woman with your life, another part trusted in her sincerity. You had been way too trusting lately, what’s one more decision that was made without any real thought? You took her hand, and for the second time that night, you were taken from your world.

-

You gazed up at the high ceiling, a candle chandelier lighting the room with a dozen others. The room was filled with lively music, and loud, joyous banter. You suddenly forgot where you were, the atmosphere relaxed you, and any previous anxiety you had was gone. People laughed and danced together all around you, and you enjoyed it without taking any part in it. You had always been a happy observer, more satisfied with watching joyous occasions unfold on their own than when you took part in them.

You slowly remembered what this ceremony was for. Citizens of the allied realms of Asgard had have come to visit to celebrate their unity and friendship, and races of all kinds have gathered in the palace on the last day of the holiday to feast and dance together for the last time that year.

Your mother was an innkeeper just outside of the palace, and one of her boarders from Alfheim secured you allowance into the castle for this ball out of goodwill. Your mother stayed behind at the inn to ensure it didn’t burn to the ground while she was away, and excitedly gave her blessing in your attendance. Volundr, the kind light elf who extended the invitation, had agreed to be your chaperone. He’d seen you all the way inside, but then you had been separated during the festivities. You weren’t worried, because you were sure you’d be reunited come the end of the ball, and Volundr figured that you were a sensible woman who could handle herself before you found each other.

You meekly sipped at your wine, not liking the taste. You were used to the beer served at your mother’s inn, and you were all too excited to try a new, classier drink. While you had taken pleasure in watching drunken dwarves smash their glasses against the wall, you’d preferred to leave less mess.

You didn’t enjoy watching the callous behavior of other people because you thought yourself above them, but rather because you thought them above you. You were far too cautious to live so jauntily, to act however you wanted, you were far too afraid of how you would appear to others. You know it seemed so silly, especially how most everyone was in a place where they couldn’t judge you.

You smiled at the sea of rich colors dancing all around you, relishing in a memory you’d treasure forever. You could already imagine yourself, in the future, whether near or far, sitting in front of your children and telling them of the magical night you’d spent in the palace. You never thought much on matters of love before, but you knew one day you’d find it, and that you’d rediscover it through your future children. Today you might not be ready for those things, but you would someday.

You turned your gaze to the Allfather, who observed the crowd silently, an indiscernible expression on his face. Not too far from him were the two princes and the Warriors Four. The older brother, Thor much more boisterous with the warriors, joking and laughing loudly, and the warriors returning thunderously.

You turned your gaze to the darker haired brother, and was stunned to find his ice-blue eyes already staring at you. You quickly averted your gaze back to your wine glass, your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!, you thought to yourself. Although there was no obvious reason to be ashamed of yourself, your self deprecation could not be helped. You looked around desperately for Volundr, or another group of people whom you could blend in with and act like you’d never noticed the prince. You failed to do so, so you tried to disappear in the crowd, even if you’d otherwise assume he’d forgotten about you by now.

You awkwardly excused yourself as you bumped into the dancing couples and the drunken soldiers, setting your wine glass on one of the feasting tables pressed to the walls. When you turned around to decide where you would next observe the party guests, you ran into another person and nearly fell over.

“Oh, I’m so-” you started.

“Watch it!” the figure snarled, glaring at you. She was a tall, blonde woman, with an hourglass figure that you immediately envied. She had striking green eyes to match her green dress, and a headdress of gold and green beads. She made a noise at that was a mix between as scoff and a laugh, and started toward the princes and the warriors.

You straightened yourself, more embarrassed than before, and ready to completely panic when you heard a familiar voice.

“I am supposed to chaperoning her daughter, you see,” Volundr was saying to his band of cohorts, before laying eyes on you. “And there she is now! Are you enjoying your night, my girl?”

“Immensely,” you said with a polite smile. “I cannot thank you enough for you kindness.”

“Think nothing of it,” Volundr beamed, his spectacles gleaming in the chandelier lights. “Consider it my thanks to your mother for her wonderful hospitality.” The people in Volundr’s party departed you without him, and he didn’t notice them walking away. He suddenly gasped, and looked behind you. “Don’t look now, but over there is Prince Loki. I met him and his brother the last time I had been in Asgard. He’s a bit of a strange young man, very quiet and reserved. A perfect complement to his brother!” Volundr took your arm and turned you to face the prince with him.

“Prince Loki!” Volundr called, starting towards him. “Your highness!” The prince turned toward you, and you were once again taken aback by his stunning blue eyes. He awkwardly took Volundr’s outstretched hand, who shook enthusiastically. “I cannot express how pleased I am to be meeting you again!”

The prince’s confused face quickly transformed into on of faux-warmth. He studied Volundr for a moment before responding, as if he struggled to put a name to his face. “Volundr!” he greeted, extracting his hand. “It’s been a long time.” His tone faltered when he called it a long time, as if not sure when or where he had ever seen Volundr before.

“Two years, in fact!” Volundr said with a big, jovial smile. “You and your brother had been returning from battle when we met.” Loki had been lucky that Volundr’s imagined friendship with him didn’t run so deep that their meeting hadn’t lost relevancy in conversation. You saw the prince’s eyes flash at the mention of his brother. He quickly returned to his state of cordial and lightness. He turned his to you. “I do not believe you introduced me to the lady,” he said, his warm smile containing a meaning unknown to you.

“Ah, yes! How rude of me,” Volundr babbled on, about your mother and your meeting, and how he came to be your chaperone for the night. He didn’t notice that neither of you were paying attention to him anymore. You smiled at Loki, extending your hand toward him.

“I am Sigyn Italusdottir,” you said. “I am honored to make your acquaintance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha
> 
> BTW Sigyn's past life and her and Loki's meeting is a mystery in actual Norse Mythology, so none of these events are based off of facts (unless of course I wasn't looking in the right places)
> 
> Thanks guys ily <3 (Sigyn probably didn't have a father named Italus)
> 
> Quien eres tu : Who are you?


	6. Chapter 6: Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn (Y/N) catches Loki's attention in their first meeting, and may have found herself in something deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Here's to barely making deadlines! Totally hit a wall writing this on multiple occasions, so apologies in advance for quality. And I'm also sorry if the writing seems rushed, I'm trying to condense Sigyn's part as much as possible so it doesn't take up too much of the book but I also don't want to gloss over certain moments so I'm kind of jumping around the plot a little.

It wasn’t long before you were smitten.

You’d never thought yourself to be someone who fell in love easily, but the Prince Loki was unlike any other man you’d ever known. Most of the men at your mother’s inn were loud and boisterous, always in a drunken stupor. Most weren’t used to kindness, because they always mistook yours for flirting. As much as you enjoyed the atmosphere of the inn, you couldn't see yourself with any of the men there, though you strongly preferred them to men of higher ranks, who only ever spoke in condescending tones of voice. When they would seek a woman’s affections, they would boast and harass, and they would humiliate all the humble competition. If there had ever been a hopeless romantic in you, those men in particular had certainly killed her.

Maybe it was because Loki’s softer, more reserved nature was exotic to you, or maybe it was because you were soulmates, but after that night you could not get him out of your head.

It was at first a conversation only between Volundr and himself. He was a man who dominated most conversations once he got going. Loki was able to speak a little, and you never tried to enter the conversation. It was better for you to be around big talkers so that you wouldn’t get anxious about talking yourself.

It was one story after another, and you notice Loki try to excuse himself many times, and Volundr saying “Hold on now, now is when…” and he rambles on. He was a worse conversationalist than you, as well-meaning as he was. It wasn’t until he brought up a recent skirmish in a village that had been nearly overtaken by bilgesnipe, and Loki and Thor gone had with a battalion of soldiers to drive them out.

“I hear you arrived back from battle?” Volundr said to Loki. Before Loki could respond, Volundr rambled on. You were surprised that Volundr couldn’t notice your bafflement and Loki’s annoyance. “Bilgesnipe have always been such damned creatures, though it is odd that this hoard had been so out of control that we’d need to call in armed forces. It was very fortunate that you and your brother were able to take them down before they could any more damage. From what I hear, you use magic in battle?”

Loki seemed only slightly less annoyed by being let into the one-man conversation. “Why- yes, I-”

“Very unusual practice for an Aesir,” Volundr observed. “But then, your mother is Va-”

“You practice magic?” You looked at Loki in wonder. Magic had always interested you, but you never got around to the study or practice. Loki seemed relieved to see someone else leading the conversation.

“Yes,” he said. “My mother had been instructing me over the last two years.”

“Magic has always fascinated me,” you told. “But I’ve never found the time to delve into that world.”

Volundr only seemed a little miffed not to be dominating the discussion, which amazed you based on his myriad of things to say earlier. He’d go on to try to cut in and take back the reins, but you and Loki were in full control now.

“You’ve never been able to read books about magic?” Loki asked you with mild interest.

“Well, I’d never thought it would work that way,” you said. “There was a never a right time or place for me to practice what I read, and I didn’t think my spellcasting abilities would be of any use if I just read.” Volundr attempted to come in with the importance of devotion and diligence, which was only half acknowledged. You felt bad in shutting him out, but for him the experience was easy to forget, there were times where he himself knew that he was a selfish conversationalist.

“There’s always a time in the day to pursue a hobby,” Loki said to you. “As for the right place, perhaps you might spend some that time in searching?”

You didn’t know how to respond, your excuse was transparent to Loki. You didn’t pursue magic for fear of failure than of not having time, and he subtly told you he knew this. You couldn’t tell if he were judging you for not being truthful. The song changed to a partner dance, and Volundr looked past the two of you and spotted the group he’d been walking with before speaking to you. He excused himself and returned to cohorts.

“Would the lady care to dance?” Loki asked you, extending his hand toward you.

“I- ah, no thank you,” you blushed furiously. “I’m afraid I’m not a very good dancer.” Idiot, you thought to yourself. Loki looked disappointed, but did not persist. Conversation was awkward for a little while after that, but soon it became easier for the two of you to speak with each other, and you were telling him of your mother and her inn. You noticed Loki wasn’t comfortable when the conversation brought up his brother Thor, so you avoided talking about him. He probably feels like he lives in his brother’s shadow, you deduced, though you took care not to take this observation for fact, and just avoided bringing Thor up.

You also noticed how Loki was happy about your interest in magic, almost as if you the first to recognize this as a useful skill to him. You still felt amazed being in the presence of royalty, but by the end of the night you were far less intimidated by him. You eventually said your goodbyes and left with Volundr. You left the palace enchanted.

Your mother was thrilled to hear about you meeting one of the princes, and listened with great interest as you told her about your night at the ball, marveling about how it was “like a perfect fairytale”. You felt light and airy, going to bed thinking of the beautiful blue-eyed prince. You weren’t in love, but what you were feeling wasn’t too far from it.

-

A week passed, and life was back to normal. You purchased spellbooks from the bookstore, but they had yet to be used. You haven’t found the time to search for the right place for you practice.

It was early in the morning, you were brushing your hair in front of your vanity. Your mother was cleaning the windows, humming the same tune over and over. She looked up from her washcloth for a moment and gasped, dropping the cloth to the ground.

“Sigyn!” she called, stepping over a passed out drunk who slept on the floor while running to your room. “Sigyn, come quickly!”

“What is it, Mother?” you asked, only turning toward her.

“Prince Loki is here!” she gasped out. “He is just outside the inn! Go, out, out!” You only responded with “eep” as you took two front locks of hair and tied them behind you head and sprinted to the counted and pretended to clean it. You watched Loki through the window out of the corner of your eye and feigned a look of shock when he walked through the door.

“Your Highness,” you exclaimed. “What are yo-”

“Prince Loki,” your mother curtsied, nearly out of breath. “Frea Tydottir, to what do we owe this honor?!”

“Ladies,” Loki greeted. “I am sorry to intrude, but I have come to ask if Lady Sigyn would like to accompany me on a walk.”

Before you could ask how long you could expect to be gone, your mother was already giving her full hearted consent.

“Why, of course!” she said enthusiastically. “You may keep her as long as you like, the poor girl doesn’t get enough sun anyway!” Your shot your mother a reproachful look.

“Thank you,” Loki said, before turning to you. “You might want to get your spellbooks, if you have any.” You nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” you said, going to retrieve your books. When you came back, your mother watched you and Loki with more excitement than you had never seen a fraction of before. You looked down at your feet in embarrassment as you left with Loki.

Once you were a good distance away from the inn, you looked to your right at Loki. “Why have you asked for me?” you asked him. He looked surprised at your question, but he quickly returned to a calm expression.

“You said you couldn’t find the right place to practice your magic,” he told you. “And I happen to know of a place perfect for such a use.”

You walked on.

-

It would be a lie to say that you’d never seen anything like it before. It was clearing, like any other. There different colored flowers planted all over, different spots shaded by the surrounding trees. You could hear the running water of a nearby stream, echoing eerily in your ears. The place was absolutely nothing special, but it gave you a peaceful feeling like you’d never had before. You breathed in the air, and it was completely fresh and clean. The sky had few clouds, barely blocking out the sun. A light breeze whistled through you hair. You had never felt so whole. You smiled to yourself. Loki stopped beside you, watching your reaction.

“Do you like it?” he asked you, and suddenly you remembered who you were. You turned to face him.

“It beautiful,” you said. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you doing this? I’m nothing special, you could ask any noble lady to come here with you, but you asked me.”

Loki already knew the answer to your question. You were with him because you took an interest in him. The noble ladies of Asgard all sought after Thor, and only flocked to him when they were unsuccessful with his brother. Though you weren’t visibly taking the same romantic interests as them, you still listened to him, and you seemed genuine. Of course, you might also be a very good actress. He didn’t know you well enough to tell you any of this.

“Magic isn’t a very appreciated art in Asgard,” he said to you. “I know very few Aesir who take any interest in it. I thought I might spur you on with this common interest.”

“Oh,” you said. “And this is your right place?”

“It is indeed,” you were facing each other now. “We can start whenever you’re ready.” You smiled at him, trapped by his seemingly limitless charms. At this point you knew something may be beginning, and however unsure you were about how far it would go, but you were excited.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if any of you aren't a fan of spending time on Sigyn, the next chapter is going to have shorter moments between her and Loki to kind of explain what's been going on since Thor: God of Thunder to today, and then we'll be back to the main story. :)
> 
> Thanks again, I love you all


	7. Chapter 7: Sigyn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Loki begins to take our story's protagonist to the Right Place more often, miraculously never for the purposes of murdering her. As the visits grow more frequent, the romantic tension grow higher. Will they end up together? Will they have beautiful Reader/Sigyn babies? Will this story's writer figure out wtf she's doing? Find out on this all new episode of Poisoned. *FRIENDS theme plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! WHO'S READY FOR SOME RUSHED ROMANCE, LAZY ANALOGIES, AND OUT OF CHARACTER LOKI?!
> 
> *disappointed crickets*
> 
> Alright then...
> 
> anyway here's Wonderwall

You were sitting alone in the Right Place. You were concentrating on the white lily in front of you, trying to make it turn blue. You’d be leaps and bounds ahead in your magical abilities if you’d just learned to concentrate, or so Loki told you. You countered him at the time by asking him how he’d be able to efficiently and speedily use magic in battle if it required so much concentration. He explained to you that your difficulty with concentration was but a barrier between you and the ultimate goal of the spell you're casting, and once it was broken, it’d become significantly easier for you to do it. You couldn’t imagine it ever being easier.

You’d been coming to the Right Place everyday for months, and none of those times did you and Loki go together, it was always you two meeting each other once you got there. Sometimes you’d go and he wouldn’t come, but you never wasted any time moaning about his absence. Whether he was there or not, you practiced your magic, and you would from time to time just sit and think.  
Flower...flower is white...flower turn blue… you thought. You stared at it to the point that you had drowned out all of your surroundings. It was only you and the flower, the flower that must turn blue. You had almost forgotten what you were doing when the flower was splashed with a dark violet-blue by an invisible paintbrush.

“Yes!” you cheered. There was only one white spot left on the flower, but before you could drown it in blue, an emerald green had flashed across your flower, spotting itself with bright yellow. “What…?” you trailed off, finally realizing you weren’t alone. You turned your head, seeing Loki with his hand stretched toward the flower, a mischievous grin his face. “Loki!” you shot up, laughing like madwoman. “I did it! I changed the flower! I’ve broken the barrier!” 

“I could tell from the moment I saw you,” Loki said, opening his arms as you ran to hug him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a smile like that on anyone before.” You giggled, pulling away to look at all of the flowers. You still struggled in changing them at first, but eventually it was coming naturally. You only had to get one concentrated thought in in order to change them, and soon the whole clearing was a rainbow of colors.

“I suppose I’m a master now?” you raised your eyebrow at Loki, biting your lip to hold back your laughter and failing.

“A master of the basics, yes,” Loki said, his smile softer now. “You still have a ways to go.”

“But we’ve made progress!” you said, dancing away from him. Loki watched observed how you looked when in you danced in the shade and moved into an area where the sun shined on your face. To think when he first met you, you stumbled on every other word when you spoke to him, and now you danced around him, not caring about whether or not you looked silly. You had once seemed so reserved.

You picked up another a flower and changed it to green, this time spotting it with black. You smelled it, a smile gracing your face as you walked back to Loki. You held the flower out to him, “Please accept this token of my gratitude,” your smile was so teasing, and your demeanor was so light and innocent. Loki had never known anyone like you. He knew full well how he felt toward you now, but he couldn’t tell how you felt toward him. You still weren’t close enough for him to determine how you were feeling, but that still should have been easy for him. His anxiety about his feelings for you clouded his abilities to perceive your emotions when he was around you.

He grinned at you, and took the flower from your hand he pinned it to his tunic, and took your hand in his. Your eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, and your heart rate doubled. A little laugh tried to escape your throat but you ended up making a strange animal noise. Loki’s eyes searched yours, and your shoulders tensed.

“May I have this dance?” Loki breathed out. Chills ran up your spine. You managed to force out a laugh this time, but it was short and obviously force.

“You’re joking,” you said nervously.

“I’m not,” Loki said, putting his other hand on your waist. “You’d denied me the pleasure of dancing the first night we met. Please, just this once.”  
“We don’t have any music,” your smile was gone, and you seemed as nervous as you feeling.

“We won’t need any,” Loki said. “Once we’re used to it.” You looked down at you feet, blushing madly. Why in Valhalla’s name would he want to dance now? you thought. “Sigyn,” Loki said your name. “Please?”

You looked up, giving him a look of mock annoyance. “Fine,” you said, putting your free hand on his shoulder. “I don’t see why you’re insisting…” you trailed off, deciding to hum in place of the music. You smirked defiantly at Loki. He led, and you sped your pace so that you would eventually make a mistake to laugh over. He only matched you, and stared solemnly into your eyes. _What in the Kingdom of Valhalla..._

You stopped in unison, and you realized that Loki actually wanted to _dance_ with you. The word had suddenly taken on an entirely new meaning, and you were highly intrigued, but also highly terrified. What you thought would have been light-hearted was actually a conversation you weren’t prepared to have.

You stopped in unison, finishing with far less laughter than you expected. You looked at the ground before looking back up at Loki. “Loki,” you whispered, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What are you doing?” You didn’t mean to sound discouraging, you were just having trouble grasping what any of this meant. Despite the obvious, you couldn’t see how Loki would have fallen for you.

Loki blinked at you. “What?” There was hint of anger in his voice that startled you. You pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry-” you began.

“No,” Loki said. “It isn’t your fault.” He sighed, and met your eyes. “You don’t love me, do you?”

You jaw dropped, and you failed to formulate a proper response in time. Loki chuckled, and gave you a sad smile. “Just as I thought, good day, Sigyn.” he left you speechless, as he strode away from you. He was just out of the clearing when you were able to speak again, with a clear idea of what you were feeling. Anger.

“You wait just a minute, Odinson!” You hiked up the skirt of your dress to run after him. “You don’t put someone on the spot like that and expect them to give you a favorable answer in just moments. That isn’t fair to me!” You grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face you. He had never seen you riled up before, and he was quite stunned that you even felt anger.

“Sigyn-”

“And what was that dance about?!” you demanded. “It isn’t enough to tell someone you have feelings for them, you have to use this big, grand, awkward gestures? I’m uncomfortable with dancing whether I feel for someone or not! You cannot expect me to not be anxious over the things I was anxious over yesterday just because Loki Odinson wants to dance in the middle of nowhere without any music.” You sighed, and stepped toward Loki, grasping his hand with an earnest expression. “You have to understand, Loki,” you said. “I’ve never been as close to anyone as I have you. I don’t recognize these feelings I have for you, because you’re the first to make me feel this way. If you would please be patient, I could actually be in love with you.”

Loki was silent. You let go of his hand and crossed you arms. “Now, if you really do need an immediate answer, I’ll be sure to write your royal-” You never got to finish what would have been an entire monologue of shouting and profanity, because Loki took you in his arms and kissed you. His lips were soft and cool, and his breathy tasted slightly of mint. You brought your hand to his face as you kissed him back. You only kissed a few moments before pulling away.

“Now what are you doing?” you whispered jokingly, looking at his lips. Loki chuckled, and you beamed when you saw his genuine smile light up his face. He kissed you again, and your vision began to spot with purple. You were growing increasingly dizzy as you heard voices from out of time.

_“-Mother and I have each other...still a child.”_

_“Don’t be late.”_

_“There is no one…”_

_“Last time it took weeks…”_

You were watching the same scene again, Loki holding a dying copy of you in tears. This time, you recognized her as Sigyn. You looked at yourself. What were you? How were you two connected? You grabbed her hand again, and Sigyn looked you in the eyes, recognizing the destiny that was invisible to you.

“Don’t let him fall apart,” Sigyn said, though her lips did not move. Her eyes closed, and she died once again. This time, instead of watching Loki mourn, you followed the stardust entity to where they were going.

They crossed through multiple realms, through battlefields, wormholes that took them back in time, all in pursuit of a home that would drive raise you and drive you to Loki in the coming years. The creature made its way to Midgard, finding an expecting married couple, and rooting itself into the woman’s womb, taking the form of the Sigyn Reincarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter was heavily inspired by the Fitzwilliam Darcy's Inner Struggles Series, meaning that I read parts of it while writing key parts of the chapter* 
> 
> Thanks again, everyone! Next chapter is back to the Reader, but Sigyn will appear again in Exposition Dreams, because there are still things y'all need to be filled in on about her. Did it get Crimson Peaky there for a bit, I feel like it has...Oh well! Thank you all so much for the reads and support! <3 ALSO: As a thanks for 500+ reads, here are two cures for the hiccups I know of as a random present.
> 
> 1\. A spoonful of peanutbutter has always worked without fail for me, just wash it down with milk or something. Allergic? Can't get to peanutbutter? Read below!
> 
> 2\. Exhale, hold your breath. Swallow 3 times without changing your breath, and breathe normally. This has a lower success rate but tends to work on some occasions.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I THINK YOU'RE ALL AMAZING *GLOMP* 
> 
> *Also, does anyone know how to get my note from the first chapter to stop showing up on all of my other updates???
> 
> *ABOVE PROBLEM HAS BEEN FIXED :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Know What the F*ck Just Happened, But I Don't Really Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Reader had a semi-romantic encounter with Loki, even though she doesn't really have any feelings for him. While having some sort of identity crisis, she runs into Hela, who decides to expose who Loki truly is to the Reader for mysterious reasons. In doing this, Reader finds out that Loki had a wife named Sigyn, who is dead now, and that she is the reincarnated Sigyn, and before THAT she was stardust or something. And that's what you missed so far on GLEE!
> 
> Anyway, here's your biweekly piece of trash. ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kind of trash, but eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey...At least it's...............................I've got nothing.

You sat up with a sharp intake of breath. Hela was still kneeling in front of you, your hand still in hers. How long had you been under? You looked hopelessly at Hela, not knowing what to do. That...stranger in your house right now...he knew you this whole time… You were angry about the reincarnation bit, but that wasn’t the half of what Hela was about to hit you with.

“Do you understand what you are now?” asked Hela, impatient with your speechlessness. “Or do I need to do it again?”

“No,” you said, your voice surprisingly low. “Don’t.” You looked up at her in with confusion, staring at her forehead, careful not to look her in the eyes. “How...how did you know how to show me that?”

“I’m the Queen of the Dead,” Hela said simply. “With their souls I receive their stories.” You withdrew your hand, and you looked at it, as if you didn’t recognize the skin you were in.

“But...you don’t have her soul,” you said. “It’s joined with mine.”

“Parts of it, yes,” Hela said with an annoyed tone of voice. “But before you were joined together, she was already near death. Her soul was crawling into my hands, before you sucked the rest away. I was given mere fragments of her memories, but her consciousness within you joined them together so that you would see the whole picture.”

You scooted away from Hela, remembering how stone-faced she was when she tortured you with the stories of Death. “Why are you doing this?” you asked her. “Surely you couldn’t be bothered by what happens to me.”

“You’re right about that,” Hela said. “It seems that since before you were even a collection of dust, the Fates have had great interest in you. You serve a purpose, whether you choose to or not. I have plans for you, and the way things are now, my father will only get in the way of that.”

“Father?”

Hela ignored your question. “Tell me, Midgardian,” her voice was louder, but her commanding tone remained the same. “Why did you provide hospitality and shelter for my father, a man you’d never met before, despite him being who he was?”

Who he was? Was she talking about when Loki was with Sigyn? “I...I don’t know,” you said. “I don’t usually do things like this, but somehow I became a...a ride or die chick when I met him.”

“That is strange indeed,” Hela said, a hint of taunting in her voice. “Even after all he’s done.”

“To be fair,” you said. “I didn’t really know about Sigyn before now.”

“Not Sigyn,” Hela said. “New York City.”

“New York City?” You looked at her with more confusion than ever. “What about New York City?”

“By Valhalla,” Hela smirked in triumph. “I think I know the problem.” She shoved her hand onto your forehead and almost knocked you over. “Penatibus est euismod furati.” she chanted in a rush.

“Ow!” you exclaimed. And all at once, memories from a few years ago of you and all of your friends at Caitlin, Malia, and Gabe’s house, watching the news in terror as aliens came through a hole in the sky and started wreaking havoc on New York. Every so often, the camera would catch glimpses of the leader, a man wearing a golden helm with horns, a green cape, and black hair. You knew him to be the leader, and finally the camera had a better shot of him fighting with a golden haired man with a red cape on Stark Towers (now known as the Avengers Tower). You would come to know this man as Loki of Asgard.

You gasped, and Hela looked at you. Loki had erased your memory of New York upon meeting you.

“I’ve come to my own conclusions about what’s happening,” Hela said, neglecting to share this information with you. She turned and started walking away from you. “If I were you, I’d leave immediately. Staying with him any longer will lead the authorities to your front door,” then, she added mockingly “and I believe you have reason to keep out of the suspicious eyes of those in control.” You blinked, and she was gone. It took you a moment to realize the weight of her final words, and when you did, you were filled with white rage.

If SHIELD caught you helping Loki, even if it turned out you were innocent, they’d find out you were an illegal immigrant. You were in danger of deportation.

You looked at your house, seeing that a light was on. He’s awake, you thought. You were glad, because you wanted him to be awake and alert for the ass kicking he was about to receive.

You staggered to your feet. You looked around and saw Fenrir giving you sad eyes. “I forgot you were there,” you said quietly. Fenrir gave a loud whine, but you ignored him. “You knew, huh?” You said, mostly to yourself as you walked to the front door. You unlocked the door and stepped in, looking around the living room for Loki. He was laying on the couch.

“Where were you?” he asked without stirring. “I tried to go to your room to speak to you, but you weren’t there.”

You laughed, and this caused him to look up at you. You gave him a smile that might have been seen as charming, had your eyes not been so murderous. You picked up a tray you’d been keeping your wallet and keys on. You dumped it on the end table, and threw it at him, only grazing the side of his face.

He yelled and jumped off the couch. “What in Hel’s name did you do that for?!” he shouted.

“¡Que hijo de puta!” your face was red with rage, you picked up a stack of coasters and threw those at him. “¡Me has manipulado! ¡Me lavaste el cerebro! Me hiciste tu pequeña enfermera, bastardo. ¡Podría matarte!” You threw every solid object you could find at him. Your books, the DVDs you’d had lying around on the coffee table, an actual coffee mug, and some items you didn’t even register picking up.

“How dare- stop...enough!” Loki held out his hand and you were frozen. His magic. “What is the meaning of this?” You felt your lips become free.

“VOy a colgarte boca abajo y cortarte la garganta-” You started.

“In a language I might understand!” Loki demanded.  
You stared him down with cold, hateful eyes. “You brainwashed me,” you said. His expression faltered when you said this, but he held you in place with his magic. “You knew I’d recognize you from New York so you wiped my memory.” You felt the magic release you, and you could move your body again. You clenched and unclenched your fists. “I know about Sigyn, too.” You noticed his breath hitch at the mention of her name, and he did not respond. Cooled down, and now armed with a rational plan of action, you spoke more softly.

“Look,” you said. “I don’t know if this is some sick, reincarnated-lover replacement thing you think is going on here, but I’m not taking anymore part in it.” You began walking out, making toward the door, pretending to be too stressed to want anymore to do with him. You heard him give a mirthless laugh, and turned toward him, one hand on your hip. “What?”

“Never, not for one second, did I ever think that you could replace Sigyn,” Loki said, looking at you with great contempt. “Your outward similarities were easy to overcome, and I learned your differences. Sigyn is more than you, or anyone, could ever hope to be. Your only use to me was to nurse me back to health and provide me shelter, nothing more. The fact that you even thought that you were a replacement to her is an insult to her memory.” The only thing you processed was the nursing back to health bit, in which you remembered that he still needed time to heal. He had let you go because he had no more strength to restrain you, which was perfect for the shit you were about to pull.

You gave Loki a look of mock offense, and fled to your room. You stuffed you essentials and some changes of clothes in a bag, and walked to the front door, throwing your house key at Loki as you went by. “Here, the house is all yours,” you said. “I’m done with this shit.”

You ran to your car, jumped in, and threw your bag in the seat next to you. You didn’t mess with the radio as you peeled out of the driveway. For what you were about to do, Loki would be able to run, but not very far, and he didn’t have his magic to protect himself. You took your right hand off the wheel and rifled blindly through the bag for your outdated-model of a phone. When you felt its sleek texture, you pulled it out and dialed an emergency hotline, not knowing how else to go about this.

Your phone made a crackling noise, and you barely made out the voice asking about your emergency.

“Yes, hello,” you said in tone of false panic, and valley-girl voice. “I need help. I think my friend is in terrible danger and I don’t know if I should go to the authorities.”

“Pl-” the voice was cut off by another crackling noise. “Please explain the nature of your emergency.” It was a new voice. Smoother, cooler. SHIELD.

“My friend, Y/N,” you said. “Took in this random guy she found all beaten up a few days ago. He wore this weird...what was the New York guy’s name? Thorki cosplay? Which, at the time, I thought was in poor taste, but...he acts really weird, and the police had been poking around her house, and she’s terrified of the police… But anyway, this guy is really sketchy and I really think he might be the actual Thorki, or at least a crazed supporter.” You made a whiny crying noise. “I’m really scared and worried, I’ve been seeing less and less of her lately-”

“M’am, please calm down and speak more slowly,” the voice said. Seems SHIELD wasn’t very good at comfort. They then gave you hollow-hearted instructions about personal safety and hostage situations, though you knew they were simultaneously sending in squadrons of agents to take Loki down. On that note, you made a point of flooring the gas pedal on the empty road as you headed toward town. You thanked them and hung up.

You were a little high on life at that moment. You helped get an alien hostile get apprehended, you got revenge, and now you were running away from the authorities. You finally turned on the radio, and the song that was playing was “Queen Bitch”. You listened to the music and half-consciously drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *five hours of apologetic screaming*
> 
> *blows out vocal chords*
> 
> *writes down* Thank you for the reads and support, you guys are really great and awesome and cool and good and nice and other positive adjectives. And I may have left some parts unitalicized because I didn't want the site to go down before I was able to post.
> 
> And if you didn't recognize it, the chapter title is a reference to the 30 second song Fuck this Shit I'm Out by FunnyFilmsStudio on YouTube, and I put it on the fanfic playlist (yeah that's right I made a playlist when I should have been working on chapter nine)
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Que hijo de puta = You motherfucker
> 
> Me has manipulado ! Usted me lavaron el cerebro ! Usted que ha hecho en su pequeña enfermera , bastardo . Podría matarte ! = You manipulated me! You brainwashed me! You made me you little nurse, you bastard. I could kill you!
> 
> VOy a colgarte boca abajo y cortarte la garganta- = I will hang you upside down and slit your throat-


	9. Chapter 9: Reader Slept at a Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler :(

“Malia?” you said into the phone as you drove. “I have to tell you something.”

“Y/N, what is it?” Malia asked you, not picking up on the urgency of the matter.

“I’m leaving town,” you said. “And no, this wasn’t planned. I’ll try to explain another time, but right now this is what you need to know, and what I need you to tell the others.”

“What?” Malia exclaimed. “Hold on, Caitlin. Y/N, what the hell is going on?”

“I need to focus on getting out of town right now,” you said. “But I promise, I’ll tell you everything I can.” You weren’t going to tell her everything, but at least she would have an idea of what happened. “I have to go now, bye.” You hung up and placed your phone back in the bag. You could hear it vibrating from the frantic calls and texts of your friends. You ignored them until they finally stopped. At one point you looked over and saw a text from Gabe reading “we went to your house and it was surrounded by helicopters and black vans. WTF ARE YOU GONE AND WTF IS YOUR HOUSE LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A SCI FI MOVIE”.

After a couple hours of driving, your eyelids started growing heavy. You tried to stay awake, but when you nearly blacked out while driving, you decided to pull over at the first motel you came across.

The manager seemed like they were asleep in their office when you walked in, you were just about to ring the bell when she grunted and walked over to you. She was clearly very tired, as she had bags under her eyes and moved slowly and confusedly. Because of this, she did not attempt at smalltalk, which was just as well, because you were as tired as she was. You decided to go under a false last name, just in case. You signed your name as Y/N Jones. She clunkily gave you your keys and wished you a good night, you nodded and walked outside.

You staggered into your room, throwing your stuff down and scrambling underneath the covers, skipping every part of your nightly routine. You were suddenly way more tired in the presence of the bed, and you wanted nothing more than to sleep. You weren’t sure what exactly your plan was, but you knew you had to get as far away as possible, and you would drive for days to get out away from Puente Antiguo. You were slow-witted the moment you shut your eyes, and it only took a couple of minutes for you to go under.

-

_You looked out your bedroom, admiring the Asgardian landscape. The sun had yet to rise, and you only had a faint blue sky that obstructed your view of the city below than it helped your vision. Both of your hands were folded in front of your stomach, and you were at peace. The early-morning atmosphere had more effect on you today than usual. In a matter of months, you’d have everything you ever wanted. You smiled to yourself._

_You heard Loki stir in bed, but didn’t turn toward him. He looked over at you, the pale blue light catching the mid-region of your otherwise shadowed face. He spent a few moment watching you, before getting out of bed himself. He came up from behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Knowing it’s him, you turned into him and leaned your head against his chest._

_“Have you been awake long?” his voice was deeper than usual, having just woken up._

_“Only for a while,” you said softly. “I wasn’t too tired.”_

_Loki didn’t respond, the two of you just looked out the window together. You remembered the question you had been wanting to asking all night, but had forgotten until now._

_“What did you and Odin talk about?” you asked him. You felt his body tense up. Earlier, at last night’s dinner, you and Frigga ate alone together as Odin called Loki and Thor into the throne room. When they returned, the atmosphere had changed greatly. Loki sat down next to you with a clenched jaw and forced composure. You thought it better to wait until the two of you were alone to ask, but you ended up going to bed without remembering.  
When Loki didn’t answer for a few moments, you looked up at him. “Loki?”_

_Loki had a near-stoic expression on his face. He did not meet your gaze, but glared out at the Asgardian city with bitterness._

_“Thor is going to be king.”_

_At first you didn’t have a response. You looked at the floor, then back at him. “I suppose it’s pointless asking if you’re alright,” you said._

_“No,” Loki said, breaking away from you. He began pacing around the room, visibly angry. “It’s ludicrous. Thor is nothing but an arrogant, self-important oaf. He could never be King of Asgard!” You walked towards him with a concerned look. In his anger, various small objects were either floating or vibrating against their surfaces as results of his unconscious spellcasting._

_“Loki…” you started._

_“I’ve had the same training and education as Thor,” Loki went on. “It all comes down to common sense, which Thor has none of. But of course, Thor has more favor with father. He always has! No matter what I do-”_

_You yelped as a vase on the end table next to your bed exploded into tiny, glass fragments. A few shards scraped and bounced off your dress. You jumped away from the glass, and Loki looked at you in shock._

_“Sigyn,” Loki exclaimed. “Are you al-”_

_“No I am not alright!” You snapped. “You can’t act out like this!” You placed your hands over your stomach, and your eyes started to tear up. “Not...not when we’re expecting a child!”_

_Loki started towards you, the glass shards all floating together into a pile behind him. He grabbed his arms around you, and diligently planted kiss after kiss on your head. You were crying now, but not because of his outburst, but because of how unhappy he was. How unfairly Odin treats him, so much that it disturbs the peace between the two of you. Loki is so in his own head that he needs constant validation, even though he won’t admit. There were times where he didn’t believe he was a good man or husband. More recently he doubted he’d be a good father. It broke your heart to see how much this pained him, and you always felt like you were failing him somehow._

_“I’m so sorry,” Loki said, kissing you again. “I was being foolish-”_

_“You’ve got that right,” you muttered, playfully shoving him in the chest. You grabbed one of his hands from behind and bringing it to your lips. You looked at him sadly as you traced circles on the back of his hand with your thumb. “Now,” you said. “Can we please talk about this calmly? Without breaking anything?” Loki nodded. You sighed and caressed his face in your hand for a moment. You pulled away from him and sat down at the end of your bed._

_You folded your hands in thought. “So Thor is to be king,” you said softly. You looked at Loki. “I know this isn’t fair to you,” you wiped some of the tears left on your face. “You deserve to rule more than anyone I know. I have as much trouble understanding as you do why he favors Th-”_

_“Why he loves Thor more,” Loki interrupted. “That’s what it is, isn’t it? For whatever damned reason, he’s loved him more than me. If he even loves me, that is.”_

_“Loki,” you crossed your arms as you looked at him. “You mustn't think that. Odin loves you just as dearly as he loves Thor, he just…” you looked at the floor. “He isn’t very good at showing it.”_

_“I wonder why that is,” Loki muttered. He was standing in front of the window now, alone._

_“I wish there were something I could do, Loki,” you said. “I know this isn’t right, but what can we do?” You placed your hands over your baby bump and sighed. Loki turned toward you, gazing at your stomach. You knew what he was thinking, and went in to stop that train of thought._

_“But King of Asgard, or no King of Asgard,” you said. “You are still the greatest man I’ve ever known. I could not think of a better man to be the father of my child. Nothing could change the way I love you, or the great father you will be.”_

_Loki sighed and took both of your hands in his, he lifted your chin and kissed you. He pulled away. “I don’t deserve you,” he said, mouth only inches from your own. You rubbed circles into his palms and scoffed._

_“Were you listening to anything that I just said?” you said somewhat playfully. Loki laughed, and you saw that he was able to forget his anger for that moment. His kissed you again, stretching one of your arms over your head and pinning you to the bed. You giggled as he kissed your neck, and for that night all thoughts of revenge and selfish ambition couldn’t be further from his mind._

-

You awoke in a cold sweat. You wiped at your brow and checked the time. 9:08.

Sigyn had been pregnant. Knowing who Sigyn was now, dreaming of her gave you new feelings. Like you were watching something you shouldn’t be. It was hard to believe that the raging psychopath that had tried to take over the world not many years ago had been happy and in love. For a moment you wondered about the baby, but then you remembered you had to get back on the road. You saw your phone, jam packed with messages and voice mails.

Could SHIELD track your phone? You wondered. You had contacted them through that, and they were a governmental organization. You decided to take it as far as wherever you settled, and ditch it there. You checked out of the motel and sped off in your car, debating where to go next.

Small towns would be a bad idea, you figured. New people stood out more. It’d have to be a city, you’d be harder to find there, and if you were found, you could hide in another part of the city. You registered all of the closest cities you knew, but all you think of were Chicago and New York. The further the better, you thought, putting the city into your GPS. You smirked at the irony of the city once the target of a brutal alien attack. It’d take you until early tomorrow morning to get there, but disappearing was worth the hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the quality, guys. I didn't have this ready before today, and I wanted to make the deadline so I have no idea just how bad the writing was.
> 
> I'm also going to be on vacation for a little over a week so I don't know how the deadline will go this time, but I'll try to make it for you guys. 
> 
> Sorry again, and thanks for reading!


End file.
